dc_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth-2
''Earth-2 ''is a fictional universe within DC Multiverse, set in its original 1940s context of the National Periodical Publications characters. It is populated mostly by classic versions of the DC characters, specially those who where part of the golden age version of this universe, along with those of Quality Comics, Eisner & Iger, First Wave, Fox Comics and Quality Comics the Milestone characters and those created afte the Crisis. Travels between this universe and Earth-1 are the most common interdimensional ocurrences in the Multiverse, due mostly by the friendship developed by the superheroes of both worlds. However, the second Black Canary II, Power Girl and the Huntress, from Earth-2's future 1965 to the present day Earth-1, without any recollction of who they were. Zatara crossed over to Earth-1, got married there and had Zatanna. Plastic Man also became a permanent resident there after learning he has a son. Many of the popular natives of Earth-1 are fiction on Earth-2. And this also afects characters from literature, while Sherlock Holmes is an old man on Earth-2, he is a character of sir Arthur Conan Doyle on Earth-1. And similar situations occur with Frankenstein, Drakula, the Invisible Man, A. J. Raffles, Fantômas, Tarzan, John Carter of Mars, Charlie Chan, Doc Savage, Phillip Marlowe, Nick and Nora Charles and other classic characters. Since stories and the fanon are written or defined in chronological orden, there is no rush to introduce characters from the start. Consequently, while Earth-1 has the most popular versions in a contemporary setting, Earth-2 has the most classic DC characters in their original and most classic setting, making an homage to the history of DC. History The history of this universe echoes that of the canon Earth-Two of the golden age, adding elements of Roy Thoma's stories of the silver age and the cluster Earth of the post-''Crisis.'' The bulk of the action in this universe starts with the fourth year, with the debut of the Flash, Hawkman, the Spirit, Green Lantern, the Atom, and Black Canary. Prior stories focus on Dr. Occult, Slam Bradley, Zatara. Year one introduces Superman and starts the stories of Aquaman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Hawkman. After that every year represents an era of DC. Years two nd three are the golden age, being a superhero feels like something new, like breaking ground and making a new path. Main sources The Earth-1 setting and continuity takes most of its portrayals, settings and continuity from the following sources: * The golden age Earth-Two, including the retroactive and eventual stories of Roy Thomas (c. 1935 - 1986) * The DC Universe of the modern age (c. 1986 - 2011). This includes The Sandman Mystery Theathre. * The Golden Age and DC: The New Frontier series. * Most of the original material of Eisner & Iger, Fox Comics and Quality Comics. * The original Sargent Rock stories. * Many classic works of fiction like Drakula, Frankenstein, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Tarzan of the Apes or Call of Cthulhu. * The movie and radio serials of Superman, Congo Bill and Batman. * The Fleischer Superman stories. Particular sources that do not conform part of a broader continuity, might also determine a lot of aspects of the fanon.